Grant
His Royal Highness Prince Grantham, known more commonly as simply''' Grant,' is a main character in the third season, ''Fantasyland, as one of the five royal children of the King and Queen of Fantasyland. He made his first appearance in "The Tradesman's Boy." In terms of the series narrative, Grant is one of the five royal children of Fantasyland. When the prophecy is delivered, Grant is taken to a distant kingdom, but ultimately lands in the hands of a tradesman who raises him without the knowledge of the monarchs. He develops anti-royal sentiment and joins the DAWN movement. When he learned of his royal heritage, he accepted it as fact and turned his act around. He would later aid in the toppling of DAWN's regime and became influential in the Gingerbread Empire. He was one of the original members of the Cult of Gallifrey and was one of the two founding members of Operation Blele along with Nutty. He died when he was poisoned by an unknown murderer. Appearances ''Fantasyland'' Grantham, known as Grant, made his first appearance in "The Tradesman's Boy" since his infant self in "The Wilting Prophecy" does not count. He was raised by the owner of the Small World Importing, Trading, and Chartering House (SWITCH). He was originally sent to live in Edan Alpse, but a storm caused his ship to sink before leaving port. His original Keepers died, so he was taken in by the leaders of SWITCH. Though not official Keepers, they kept him in the dark, even as he began to resent the Queen and joined DAWN. Upon the death of his Keepers, Grant learned of his royalty, but chose to deny the truth and fled to DAWN's base. In "Tell Me Your Name," Grant arrived at DAWN's base and befriended Noah, a Captain. Together, they found Madelyn attempting to break into the Monorail. Noah became suspicious that Grant was indeed one of the royal children and launched an arrest in "We Interrupt This Program." Grant escaped his grasp and ducked into a Magic Shop, the same one in which Queen Niall was hiding. There, he was reunited with his sister, thinking he found Gemini, the last word of his guardian (Harvey and Niall are twins). He bonded very well with Niall and any malice he had for the royal family had dissipated by "Siblinghood." He helped save his sister, Sasha, from her Keepers in "Paths Converge." He and his siblings were granted asylum by Emperor Edward V of the Gingerbread Empire and fled to the Gingerbread Empire to safety. There, Grant learned from the Lumiukkess that Noah is his brother. During the bombings on Fantasyland, Grant received a medal for valor. This is the start of his promising military career. In "Gemini," Castor and Pollux kidnapped the entire royal family. The family fought back in "Chaos" and successfully overpowered the twins. In the Epilogue, Grant was told to have been appointed as Commander of the Navy of the Gingerbread Empire. Under his power, the Navy became the most powerful in the world. After Dugood's death, Grant retired from the Navy and sought political office. He was unanimously elected to the Presidency of 1GL. ''Ghost Genocide'' Grant, along with other characters from the previous season, returned in "Xerxes" to join the fight against Katarina. In "We Are," Grant joined the Cult of Gallifrey and helped bring Katarina to her death in "Finis." In the Where Are They Now segment, Grant was told to have returned to the Navy to be a Captain. ''New Frontier'' Grant was told to have died nineteen years prior to the events of the fifth season. His killer was never found. In "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey," Grant's murder was revealed in more detail; he was poisoned by the same person who struck down Nutty the previous day. He called Gallifreyan to inform her Operation Blele had been completed and enacted. He did before he could tell her more. ''Renaissance'' Grant made two guest appearances in Renaissance. The first was in "The Woman in Pink" during which he convinced Nutty to allow his children to join Operation Blele, later revealed to be MJENK. He appeared again in "The Red Soldier." In the episode he chose Jake for Operation Blele. Character Namesake Grant's name was randomlly chosen. Unlike all of the other siblings, his name is not significant. Trivia *Producers struggled immensely in every season in which Grant appeared beacuse they could not find any interesting qualities about him. He is often called "the fifth sibling," a title which should have gone to Noah. Category:Cult of Gallifrey Category:Characters Category:Fantasyland Characters Category:Ghost Genocide Characters Category:Renaissance Characters